


Can't Keep Them Apart

by roromir



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roromir/pseuds/roromir
Summary: A minific about baby sloths sheith who will do whatever it takes to be together.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Can't Keep Them Apart

**Author's Note:**

> This was on my twitter as a threadfic, which no longer exists. I someday would like to turn it into a webpage, something that looks like the Huffington Post or another cutesy stuff agggregator. 
> 
> This was a suggestion from one of my twitter friends, and was a fun way to exercise my journalism muscles a bit again, even if it's just pretend. :)

Two baby sloths at Marmora Rehabilitation are drawing international attention to the species’ plight, because staffers can’t seem to keep them apart.

Shiro, a Linnaeus two-toed sloth estimated to be about four years old, and Keith, a Hoffman’s two-toed sloth, came to Marmora separately with their families about 3 months ago.

The two juvenile sloths received enrichment time together, staffers said, an activity the center films and streams online to draw attention to their rehabilitation efforts of the slow-moving Central and South American animals.

“After the first time these two little guys met, we just couldn’t keep them from getting back together,” said Matt Holt, a veterinarian at Marmora, a 501c3 state and federally permitted rehabilitation center dedicated to the veterinary care of the six species of sloth.

At the end of the enrichment time, which can include bathing, snacks, or climbing, the two juvenile sloths were returned to enclosures with their families, Holt said, but when staffers returned in the morning, the two had broken out to spend more time together.

It’s not the first time two sloths from the different branches of two-toed sloth have bonded at Marmora, but it is the first time they have staged a jailbreak to snuggle, said Allura Alforsdottir, a spokesperson for the facility.

“After they broke out of their enclosures a few times, we decided to keep a streaming camera on them to see how they were doing it,” Alforsdottir recalled. “We got a record number of streamers, who were using the hashtag #sheithslothwatch to keep an eye on the two.”

Despite the surveillance on the sloth enclosures, Marmora staff members were never able to catch the two young mammals in the act.

“It’s really strange,” Holt said. “Sloths, of course, are known for being slow-moving, and not particularly adept at lockpicking, but somehow, our two juveniles keep breaking out to be together.”

After weeks of veterinarians returning each day and separating the sloths, a social media campaign began to gain ground, in which fans of the two sloths donated in the hopes of the facility creating a new enclosure for the two to remain in each other’s company.

“Let it happen,” wrote one passionate fan. “These two adorable sloths were clearly meant to be together.”

While the goal of Marmora Rehabilitation is to return as many sloths to the wild as possible, there are some who require more specialized care for the rest of their lives, said founder Dr. Sanjiv Kolivan.

Shiro is one of those special cases, Kolivan said. Injured in an accident in the wild, his right arm most likely will never have the strength he needs to survive in the wild.

“Sloths have a life expectancy of 20 to 30 years, often more in captivity,” Kolivan said. “Shiro will have a long life here at Marmora, but there is no medical reason the Hoffman’s, Keith, should not be returned to the wild with his family.”

Kolivan is quick to add the staff and crew at the facility recognize the growing bond between the two young sloths. They have had sloth pairs bond in the past, he said, but it is unusual for such a pair - two male sloths, one Linnaeus and one Hoffman’s, to bond so quickly.

“We want to do what’s best for all of our sloths,” Holt said. “A lot of times, that’s returning to the wild; but if a pair has bonded strongly, we wouldn’t separate them. It would distress the sloths to break that connection between them.”

Staffers at Marmora Rehabilitation are working to build an area in the family enclosure to allow Shiro and Keith to have their own area, but still be able to move back and forth to their family enclosures.

The facility is seeking donations, particularly from generous donors who will pledge to a monthly donation to help support Shiro, Keith and the 24 other sloths currently housed at Marmora Rehabilitation, Alforsdottir said.

“We are so grateful to the passionate sloth enthusiasts who have watched our streams and fallen in love with our little Shiro and Keith, while they fell in love with each other,” she said. “They surprised us, stole our hearts and they have quickly become amazing little ambassadors for sloths everywhere.”

Click here to visit Marmora Rehabilitation’s website and see what Keith and Shiro are up to right now.


End file.
